1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing terminated coaxial jumpers and, particularly, an automatic process and apparatus for producing jumpers in quantities, lengths, and configurations according to variable inputs as programmed by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been customary to manufacture coaxial leads or jumpers utilizing assembly line techniques but requiring individual people to perform many of the steps in the process, for example, stripping and trimming the cable, testing the cable, and installing the connectors. Improvements have been made over the years with respect to the tools used by the assembly line personnel. For example, there have been significant improvements in the tools and machinery used to strip and trim the cable, for testing of the cable, and, most notably, for applying the connectors to the cable. Nonetheless, the overall effort remained largely a manual one which, by reason of the human element, resulted in fluctuation in quality and numbers produced.